1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine, to a computer program product, a computer program, and a control and/or regulating device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
Monitoring a sensor for detecting and/or an actuator for setting a performance quantity of an internal combustion engine for the presence of a malfunction is known, monitoring being performed at a first operating point of the internal combustion engine at a lower load and at a second operating point of the internal combustion engine at a higher load.
It is known, for example, to learn, via adaptation, a deviation in charge detection or in the mixture composition to be set. In this case a distinction is made between basically two learning areas. First, a so-called additive offset error in a characteristic curve of a sensor for detecting the charge or in a characteristic curve of an actuator for setting the mixture composition is learned in the idling range, and second, a so-called multiplicative slope error of the corresponding characteristic curve is learned in the partial load range. In the case where the internal combustion engine propels a vehicle, these deviations are learned in the driving operation when the driver idles or drives at partial load in these operating ranges. Previously the additive offset error of the corresponding characteristic curve was learned at the end of the assembly line or in a repair shop for a single monitoring operation only once in an idling phase and then additionally when the engine was brought to a partial load point with the aid of a chassis dynamometer to learn the multiplicative slope error of the corresponding characteristic curve. The engine is brought to each operating point only once. As a result, the above-named adaptation of the additive offset error or of the multiplicative slope error is occasionally not learned absolutely correctly because when the engine is brought to the corresponding operating range only once, the error of the previously set operating range of the internal combustion engine is also always learned at the same time. For example, initially not only the multiplicative slope error is thus learned at the partial load point, but also, simultaneously, the additive offset error remaining from the previous adaptation in the idling operating state.